


His Eyes

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blue Eyes, Brown Eyes, Fluff and Angst and Feels, Gen, Green Eyes, Loneliness, Poetry, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oncoming Storm secretes his own inner turmoil.<br/>The Lonely Angel suffers the torture of demons.<br/>The Caretaker tends to everyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

The surface is frosted the blue of ruptured lightning.

Trillions of facets click past every second,

Carrying the light of tranquility and grief, bliss and wrath.

He never lets the crystals dim, lest the dark side lash out—

Horrors, beasts, curses,

All bred by the seclusion in His soul.

Little known is the storm within the Storm.

 

The surface is charred the brown of thunderclouds.

His new self demands the roar: no second chances.

The facets have fresh speed, sometimes even fleeting as double-emotions.

His long lashes twitch and He is so enraged that it thrills Him—

Brutal thrills of ecstasy and fury.

He walks alongside monsters through the abyss of isolation.

Little known is the demon within the Angel.

 

The surface is drenched the glossy green of acidic rain,

Brilliance glistening, smoldering in crystalloid flames.

The lightning and thunder has taught the rain pace,

So wild now that the fluctuations almost set Him back.

His mind is captivated by such trivial concepts...

Still at His core is hidden the sorrow of loneliness.

Little known is the untended ache within the Caretaker.


End file.
